Shadows
by SabakunoJapa
Summary: Tudo corria normalmente na máfia na cidade de Shadow Valley. Até que depois de uma negociação dar errado, um grupo é incriminar de algo que não fizeram. Cabe a eles agora provar sua inocência, antes que o tempo acabe...
1. O Começo do Fim

Podia sentir seu coração bater forte, rápido. Quase no mesmo ritmo que seus passos firmes em direção à única coisa que sua mente focava nesse momento. Os cabelos ruivos bagunçados caiam um pouco sobre os olhos

A noite nas docas estava relativamente fria. Ao menos pelo que a lembrava. Osuor no rosto mostrava que seu corpo ainda estava quente da corrida, mas o vento gelado que percorria a área aberta da entrada das dicas nao parecia atingir seu corpo

Neji estava ali parado, frio e com aquele maldito sorriso cínico de sempre. Aquilo lhe tirava do sério. Ele não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, porém ele sabia que queria socar aquele o motivo de sua raiva momentanea até não sentir mais as mãos.

Se perguntou rapidamente se os outros ja tinham conseguido escapar. Talvez.

Sasuke e Tenten eram bons em se esgueirar, rápidos como sempre. Naruto não era nenhum gênio, mas sabia se virar. Ja Sakura parecia ter o senso de direção tão ruim quanto o dele, já que correu em direção aonde ele se lembrava de ter visto mais capangas

Afinal, Neji fora tão rápido assim, o ele que estivera andando em círculos ?

Sinceramente, ele não sabe e não da a mínima

Os passos aceleraram a medida que sua raiva queimava plena em seu peito. Cerrou os punhos, erguendo um deles quando se viu próximo ao seu alvo.

Não sentira nada além do ar quando desferiu o primeiro golpe. O desgraçado era rápido!Um, dois, três, quatro, o quinto resvalou levemente no cabelo dele.

Gaara sentiu uma pontada na costela, o soco fez ele envergar um pouco o corpo com o impacto, o segundo foi certeiro no seu peito, fazendo ele vacilar alguns passos.

O outro apenas o fitou confiante enquanto mantinha o sorriso no rosto, com sua guarda armada. Chamando-o com os dedos da mão direita.

Foi o tempo de outra investida furiosa do ruivo com o punho erguido. Novamente ele errou alguns, até Neji tropeçar numa ferramenta largada ali no chão e perder o equilíbrio por tempo suficiente até o punho acertar sua face em cheio, e então o outro lado do rosto, o chute no abdômen fez ele ir de encontro com algumas caixas que estavam ali.

Viu Gaara avançar novamente mas conseguiu lhe jogar pra trás chutando ele. O ruivo em seguida pegou o palleteiro que estava ali do lado e girou jogando em Neji, que rolou para o lado se esquivando, e rapidamente ficando em pé, mas dessa vez não conseguiu escapar da ombrada que lhe acertou no abdômen, ele tentou se firmar mas logo sentiu as caixas de encontro às suas costas. Foi então que tentou ergue-lo quando Neji conseguiu lhe acertar uma cotovelada violenta na nuca. Fazendo o Gaara tentar se afastar, mas rapidamente Neji segurou sua nuca com as mãos e começou a desferir joelhadas. O ruivo rapidamente juntou os antebraços em frente ao rosto para que não fosse atingido em cheio.

O moreno girou o corpo jogando-o contra as mesmas caixas, e antes que seu inimigo pudesse se recuperar, lhe acertou um chute com o calcanhar, certeiro no rosto. Gaara ficou levemente tonto com o golpe, chacoalando a cabeça com pressa para voltar aos seus sentidos. Foi então que percebeu o rapaz de olhos perolados a menos de um metro. O mesmo pulou desferindo uma joelhada, não tão rápida quanto achou que seria. Gaara rapidamente o pegou pela parte posterior da coxa, a outra mão foi de encontro ao peito do inimigo. E então num rápido giro de corpo ele o arremessou de encontro a uma pilha menor de caixas, num baque violento.

A dor nas costas era enorme, a martelada com as mãos que veio em seu peito em seguida também fez seu estrago, e a seguinte também, mas antes que a terceira pudesse lhe acertar, ele rolou o corpo para trás, acertando um chute em cheio no queixo do rival.

Rapidamente ele desce das caixas e o encara enquanto ambos param pra respirar.

\- Acha mesmo que pode escapar dessa, cão de Suna ?

\- Eu não dou a mínima, só vou me certificar de que você nao saia daqui com vida.

\- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso!

Ele esquivou dos dois golpes seguintes e revidou com um soco, quando desferiu o segundo, Gaara segurou seu braço impedindo o golpe. Logo pulou girando o corpo, Neji viu a perna vindo em sua direção e se agachou para evitar o chute que viria.

Sorriu triunfante pensando em como Gaara seria uma presa fácil para um pisão na nuca quando estivesse caído de costas

Só que infelizmente aquilo não foi um chute...

Ambas as pernas passaram rapidamente envolta do braço de Neji que ele ainda segurava, as travou com firmeza e girou o corpo de modo que o moreno fez o mesmo ao cair no chão. E antes de qualquer chance de reação, ele torceu o corpo. Ouvindo um grito de dor logo em seguida

Sinceramente, Gaara não se lembrava da dor de um ombro deslocado com tamanha violência, mas a julgar pela reação de Neji. Isso devia doer pra caralho.

Parou para respirar um pouco, sentindo-se vencedor ao ver o ser derrotado choramingando a sua frente.

\- O que você dizia, Neji ?

Aos poucos os choros de dor foram se tornando uma risada, o mesmo sorria enquanto olhava para Gaara

\- Você acha mesmo que venceu, Cão de Suna ? - Ele falava enquanto se concentrava em olhar para o ruivo

\- Não vejo você de pé - Fechou o semblante ainda meio confuso

\- Não é comigo que deveria se preocupar...

\- O que ? Com...

\- Gaara, sai daí !!!

A voz de Sakura chegou aos seus ouvidos, ele olhou rapidamente para a mesma, e quando tentou olhar para aonde ela apontava. Recebeu um golpe forte no rosto fazendo ele cair de joelhos. Quando se deu conta, os policiais ja o imobilizavam, enquanto outros ajudavam Neji a se levantar.

\- Tão cego por sua própria raiva. Mal pode ver um palmo a sua frente - O mesmo desferiu um chute no diafragma, fazendo o ruivo perder o ar e se curvar

\- M-maldito! Você... você não vai se safar dessa - Rosnou alguns segundos depois

\- Talvez não, mas duvido que você vá me causar mais problemas - Tornou a rir enquanto os policiais arrastavam Gaara, que tentava se debater, para a viatura...


	2. Conexões

\- Não se preocupe, estou mandando meus melhores soldados. Meu irmão e a equipe dele estarão la para fechar o negócio - Falou enquanto estava em pé do lado de sua cadeira, manteve os olhos nos carros indo e vindo pela parede de vidro de sua sala.

O homem que falava ao celular tinha cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e uma franja que lhe cobria parte da testa. Era dono de olhos negros como a noite e tinha uma estatura média.

Nada podia dar errado, tinha muito dinheiro envolvido nisso. Tinha viajado pessoalmente para resolver as coisas com Pain e não poderia correr riscos depois de tanto trabalho para voltar a criar laços com a Akatsuki. Pain ainda guardava uma certa empatia por Itachi, mas não era tolo. Não iria lhe dar um voto de confiança a toa

Não por menos ele era o líder do maior grupo criminoso de que se tinha notícias. A Akatsuki tinha representante em todos os lugares e estava envolvida em praticamente tudo o que acontecia no país.

Mas Itachi não se intimidava, não chegara aonde estava por acaso. A família Uchiha era uma das mais respeitadas desde antes mesmo de seus pais e ele mesmo já fora um dos homens de confiança de Pain. Isso, claro, antes de voltar a assumir os negócios da família.

Se provara um grande líder desde que assumiu o poder, possuia cada vez mais influência e não demorou até chamar atenção da Akatski. Manter uma aliança com eles seria o próximo passo.

\- Rasa também me garantiu que irá mandar seu pessoal de maior confiança e quanto a polícia, não se preocupe. Todos ja estão tratando de manter o caminho livre até as docas.

Desligou o celular depois de mais algumas formalidades. Estava cansado. Ajeitou seu terno, era preto com uma linha vermelha que seguia pelos botões do terno que poasuia o simbolo de sua familia nas costas, a calça social preta completava seu traje. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, olhou para a figura que estava parada no sofá ali próximo. Neji estava quieto como sempre, olhando para os quadros na parede. Ele desviou o olhar de encontro com Itachi assim que notou que ele não se ocupava mais com o celular.

Neji usava um terno branco com uma camisa social preta por baixo, uma calça da mesma cor e sapatos pretos. Ele era um rapaz com algo em torno de 1,80 de altura com um corpo esguio, porém musculoso. Possuía um cabelo liso e moreno enorme que passava da cintura. Também tinha uma estranha tatuagem no centro da testa.

\- Não sabia que confiava tanto assim no caçula - Disse o rapaz se ajeitando no sofá enquanto tirava uma mecha que atrapalhava sua visão

\- Não confio. Mas ele precisa se acostumar com esse tipo de situação. É o teste perfeito para ver como ele se sai - Soltou um suspiro após recostar em sua cadeira - De qualquer forma quero você e seus homens la também.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso , mas, rapidamente se recompôs. Refletiu por alguns instantes e então se levantou.

\- Preciso checar algumas coisas antes - Olhou nos olhos do Uchiha mais velho, que apenas consentiu. Então Neji caminhou até a saida, deixando Itachi sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Já havia mais de uma hora que estava lá deitada, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. A cabeça já não doía tanto, mas estômago ainda estava reclamando daquele whisky. O rapaz estava debruçado na janela fumando um de seus cigarros mentolados enquanto observava o luar. A pouca luz da lua que entrava pela janela iluminava parcialmente o corpo nu do mesmo.

Sempre soube que levar a vida que eles levavam tinha consequências, mas nunca conseguiu assimilar a quantidade de cicatrizes que estavam espalhadas pelo corpo dele. A que ia do ombro direito até um pouco depois da lombar esquerda era a que mais chamava atenção. Se pegou o admirando por alguns instantes antes de finalmente sentar-se. Ele pareceu perceber sua movimentação, mas continuou observando o céu aberto com a grande lua que parecia encarar de volta.

Ele nunca fora de falar muito, não precisava também. Assim como ela, ele não fazia questão de muitos amigos. De nenhum na verdade. Talvez fosse isso que acabou a atraindo. Ele queria, ela queria, estava fácil e ambos sabiam ser discretos. O que mais ela poderia querer?

\- Sem sono também? - Ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a janela

\- Gosto de apreciar o silêncio - Ele finalmente virou para olhá-la. O semblante mantinha-se sério como sempre, porém parecia mais calmo que de costume. Foi a vez da tatuagem chamar sua atenção enquanto se apoiava na parede ao lado da janela

Agora a luz da lua também iluminava parte de seu corpo nu, que ela percebeu ter chamado a atenção do rapaz por um instante também. Ele ficou admirando-a um pouco antes de voltar a olhar o luar

\- Também foi chamado? - Disse enquanto pegava um cigarro do maço que estava na janela e acendendo com o isqueiro que estava do lado do mesmo

\- Infelizmente - Disse entre uma tragada e outra - Odeio essas merdas diplomáticas. Especialmente quando envolve gente do outro lado do mar

\- Todos estão apreensivos, a família tem crescido bastante de um tempo pra cá. Até demorou pra que Itachi fosse se envolver com eles

\- Tenho motivos de sobra pra não confiar na Akatsuki, ou no Orochimaru - Logo ele terminou seu cigarro e jogou o resto no cinzeiro.

\- Eu apenas queria evitar certas pessoas - Sua voz acabou saindo mais melacolica do que queria

Ele apenas a fitou em silêncio, não tinha interesse em suas lamúrias. Quanto mais longe ficasse, melhor. Pareceu ter surtido efeito ja que ela voltou a olhar a paisagem. Aproveitou para vislumbrar a moça a sua frente mais uma vez.

Seu corpo esguio e magro passava a falsa impressão de fragilidade, mas com a visão privilegiada que tinha era possível ver que tinha um físico bem em forma. Os seios eram pequenos, porém firmes e a auréola ligeiramente maior que o normal tinha seu destaque. Sua cintura era fina assim como seu corpo em geral, já o quadril que vinha logo abaixo era deliciosamente largo e as pernas que não chegavam a ser grossas, porém eram fortes, completavam a bela visão que tinha a sua frente.

Uma olhada mais minusciosa acima, fez ele perceber que a testa dela chamava uma atenção indesejada pelo seu tamanho e se encontrava parcialmente escondida por uma franja de seus cabelos rosados. Mas o que realmente se destacava ali, eram seus olhos verdíssimos, claro como duas esmeraldas.

Tudo isso o fez pensar que desperdício era manter a iluminação tão fraca.

Deu um passo em direção a moça que terminava seu cigarro e a mesma virou para encará-lo ao mesmo tempo. Seu olhar denunciava o que se passava em sua mente. Provavelmente estava pensando em alguém. Ficaram alguns instantes assim antes de ela quebrar o silêncio.

\- Bem, eu acho m... - Ela tentou se virar em direção a cama, mas foi puxada pela cintura e quando se deu conta, seus lábios já haviam sido tomados. Hesitou por alguns segundos antes de se render à aquele corpo rígido e quente que lhe envolvia com os braços.

Suas costas foram de encontro a parede assim quem o rapaz a pressionou com o corpo, investindo com a língua contra seu pescoço, fazendo seus pêlos arrepiarem.

É. Talvez fosse melhor se concentrar no momento

Naruto estava apreensivo, estava no parque da zona sul da cidade como lhe fora solicitado. Já havia passado um pouco do horário marcado. O rapaz de olhos azuis-claro e 1,90 com cabelos loiros arrepiados caminhava lentamente pela ampla escadaria no fim da pista de corrida, que dava num amplo pátio com vários bancos ao redor. Estava usando uma roupa simples de Civil, achou que uma blusa Branca e um jeans simples bastavam. Tinha ombros largos e um porte físico bruto, o que não fazia jus a sua natureza extrovertida e amigável. Quem o conhecesse assim jamais imaginaria que ele era um dos soldados do mais alto escalão da família Uchiha.

Chegou ao local combinado mas não enxergou ninguém, nada nos bancos, no pátio, ou até mesmo no campinho ali do lado. Até que uma sombra saiu de trás das árvores.

\- Me pergunto se você é pontual assim sempre.

Naruto o reconheceu como Kisame. Ele era o assassino pessoal de Itachi, o que acabou causando estranheza no loiro. Kisame não era de dar as caras, apenas aparecia quando Itachi o mandava fazer algo, o que mostrava que seja lá o que ele tivesse pra dizer era algo muito sério.

\- Olá pra você também, Kisame. A cada encontro você parece mais pálido.

Se Naruto tinha um porte físico enorme, o mesmo poderia se dizer de Kisame. O mesmo era uma das poucas pessoas que o loiro precisava erguer a cabeça para olhar nos olhos. O sobretudo preto escondia o corpo enorme de pele branquissima, seus cabelos eram morenos e arrepiados. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que parecia branco. O que dava uma aparência mais bizarra e assustadora. Naruto sentiu falta da espada que geralmente carregava nas costas, porém isso o aliviou de certo modo, mostrando que ele não vinha com intenções de agredir ninguém.

\- Vou considerar isso um elogio - Se permitiu dar uma risada discreta - Mas não vim aqui para isso. Tenho um recado de Itachi pra você.

\- E por que ele mesmo não me falou nada ? - Em seguida viu Kisame andar pelo pátio

\- Você tem muito contato com esses trombadinhas de gangues, não? Fiquei sabendo que por causa do seu tempo no orfanato você acabou pegando amizade com essa escória. Em especial, com aqueles dois, quais eram os nomes mesmo? Ah sim. Konohamaru e Moegi. Eles são seus amigos, não?

\- Amigos nada, eles são como família pra mim - Disse o loiro com certo receio. Naruto os conheceu quando criança no orfanato. Desde então criaram um laço fortíssimo e Naruto os via como os irmãos que nunca teve. Mas que diabos Itachi poderia querer com eles?

\- Chegou ao nossos ouvidos que eles estão trabalhando pra Tsunade agora - Naruto arregalou os olhos em descrença, fazia tempo que não via ambos, mas se recusava a acreditar que tinham cometido tamanha burrice de se a aliar a uma inimiga declarada de Itachi - E você sabe como lidamos com traidores.

\- Só pode ser algum engano... Eles não fariam isso comigo.

Kissame logo parou de andar e à alguns metros de Naruto, se virou para fita-lo - Pelo bem de seus amigos, espero que esteja certo. Mas o ponto é que Itachi esta lhe encarregando de investigar isso pessoalmente, visto que vocês são tão próximos. Quem sabe você pode resolver isso de maneira mais civilizada - Soltou um sorriso sarcástico ao ver a reação do rapaz.

\- E o que você tem q ver com tudo isso? - Disse o loiro com o olhar preocupado

\- Se você não resolver isso, eu serei obrigado a agir, essas são minhas ordens. Ambos ja sabemos como acabaria se chegasse a ess ponto...

O semblante do loiro logo se fechou, mostrando a raiva que sentia

\- Não será preciso. Eu mesmo vou resolver isso

\- Ótimo. Fiquei sabendo que você estará no grande cartel daqui uns dias. Vamos lhe dar um pouco mais de tempo por isso, mas é bom não vacilar. Sabe que eu nao tenho esse costume - Virou de costas e se pôs a caminhar em direção a saída - Tenha uma boa noite, rapaz.

Naruto ficou ali parado, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava falar com Konohamaru e Moegi o quanto antes, mas eles simplesmente não davam notícias ja fazia um tempo. Agora corriam risco de vida e a última coisa que queria era saber que ambos haviam sido torturados até a morte.

Era bom começar a procura logo ...

\- Está atrasada! - Neji disse com dono severo

\- Perdão, Neji. Vim o mais rápido que pude - Disse a moça chegando ao Porto aonde deveriam se encontrar, esrava com uma camisa roxa justa, uma calça jeans preta junta ao corpo e um tênis preto

\- Faz idéia de como é arriscado pra mim estar aqui ? É bom que ninguém tenha de seguido - Manteve o semblante sério enquanto falava

\- Fiz exatamente do jeito que mandou. Se fui seguida, posso dizer que a culpa não é toda minha - Falou ela com a voz manhosa de sempre.

Tenten possuía um charme natural, a aparência angelical era notável. Tinha uma aura natural de delicadeza que transparecia no seu jeito de falar e agir. Combinado com seu corpo magro, se passava por uma donzela sem nenhuma dificuldade. Era moça de sorriso fácil, conseguia enganar as pessoas com facilidade. Neji sabia disso, que por trás de toda aquela aparência dócil, havia uma pessoa que não hesitaria em matar se achasse necessário.

\- Então, o que tem pra mim ? - Disse ele cruzando os braços

\- Tudo vai acontecer dentro de uma semana, aqui mesmo nas docas. Cada família vai trazer no mínimo 5 representantes. Kankuro vai vir representando Suna, Orochimaru vai mandar Kabuto e Pain deve mandar Zetsu. O resto provavelmente tem apenas soldados de confiança, só não sei no que essa informação lhe pode ser útil.

\- Acredite, você ajudou o bastante. Aliás, você foi convocada para participar também?

\- Sim, um grupo de 5 pessoas incluindo a mim virão pra cá.

\- Certo - O mesmo ficou pensativo por alguns instantes - Tenha cuidado, se algo acontecer, não quero que se machuque.

\- Não é preocupe, eu sei me cuidar - Ela caminhou até o rapaz a sua frente e passou a mão por seu peitoral - Sabe, meu bem. Depois que isso tudo acabar...

\- Eu sei o que quer dizer, Tenten. Mas não é tao simples assim...

\- Eu sei que não, mas eu não quero mais levar esse tipo de vida - Recostou a cabeça no peito dele sendo abraçada logo em seguida

\- Shhhh, não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu prometo que assim que possível vamos pular fora dessa vida. Eu só preciso de um substituto para manter meu lugar, já tenho em mente alguém para o cargo.

Ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos e sorriu, a promessa de um futuro melhor lhe agradava, apesar de ser boa no que fazia. Já não tinha mais vontade de viver aquilo, não desde que comecou a se envolver com Neji. Estava cansada de ficar preocupada com ele ou de ter que manter o relacionamento no anonimato a fim de evitar represálias contra ambos.

Mas logo tudo isso iria mudar. Pra sempre...


End file.
